girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot
"Girl Meets the Tell-Tale-Tot" is the sixth episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/589967522629226496 It aired on June 5, 2015 to 2.2 million viewers. Overview Riley tells a lie so she and Maya can attend a party and must deal with the guilt of sneaking around her parents. Plot Joshua comes by the Matthew’s apartment to open his letter from NYU. Maya gets so excited at the thought of having him in New York for the next four years, that the tears the letter out of his hands and opens it for him. He’s been accepted. He tells the family that he’ll be going to the campus for a party that same night, and Maya decides to go too. Riley decides she has to come to protect Maya. In class, Cory is teaching about Poe’s “the Tell-Tale Heart”, in which a killer feels so guilty about his crime, that he’s sure he can hear his victim’s heart beating after he’s been killed. Feeling guilty about planning to sneak out at night with Maya, Riley is sure one of her tater tots is talking to her at dinner. Riley and Maya sneak out and go to NYU, where they find Josh in a dorm room with a guy and two girls. Maya feels intimidated because the other girls are older and wiser than she is, but Riley makes her go in. Josh immediately tells them they have to leave, but the other girls are intrigued, and ask Maya why she’s come. Maya explains that she thought showing up like that might make an impression on Josh, so maybe they could come to some kind of understanding, but Josh tells her that they already have an understanding: He’s staying at NYU, Maya has to leave. The girls tell Maya they think she’s really brave and that though three years might seem like a big age difference now, it won’t feel that way when she’s 18 and he’s 21, and that when that time comes, he might be smart enough to see her in a different light. After this, Josh walks Riley and Maya home. Plagued by her guilty conscience for sneaking out, Riley keeps seeing the talking tater tot the next day, and after a while, Maya begins to see it too. Maya decides the adult thing to do would be to come clean, so she tells Cory and Topanga everything. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Recurring cast *Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews Guest cast *Amir Mitchell-Townes as Zay *Madison Mclaughlin as Jasmine *Cynthy Wu as Charlotte *Tajh Bellow as Andrew *Sigi Gradwohl as Harriet (Gamma Gamma Girl) *Randi Barnes as The Tell-Tale Tater Tot (uncredited) Absent *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Quotes Trivia *Peyton Meyer (Lucas Friar) did not appear in this episode. *The title refers to the short story "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allan Poe. *Mr. Feeny taught Cory (and Topanga and Minkus) about the "The Tell-Tale Heart" in the BMW episode "The Fugitive," from the first season. *Josh's first appearance in season 2. *Maya mentions her Mom. *Farkle confesses he faked his nap times in Kindergarten, and wonders how Maya can sleep anywhere, however, in the GMW pilot episode, Farkle actually took a short nap in class, and even had a mask prepared for sleeping purposes. *The Tot is only visible to Riley, Maya, and Auggie. *Riley seems unaware that Topanga is actually older than Cory by a few months. *Second episode directed by Ben Savage. *In real life, the NYU Violets have not fielded a collegiate football team since 1952. *Third appearance of Zay. *Producer Mark Blutman has tweeted that female GMW writer Randi Barnes voiced the Tot. *Josh wants to impress Cory. *This is the first time Zay appears without Lucas. *This is the first episode to air after the week long season opener. International premieres To be added. Gallery References Category:Girl Meets World Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episodes airing in 2015 Category:Aired episodes